


Taking Care

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Omega, Bottom John Watson, Comfort, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg takes care of John in heat





	Taking Care

“See you in three days,” said John to the prone figure lying on the sofa.

Sherlock gave a grumble. He didn’t like having both his blogger and his NSY contact out of commission. But, it was a biological necessity twice a year for John, and there was no alpha he’d trust more than Greg Lestrade.

Greg picked that moment to walk into the flat. He strode over to Sherlock and ruffled his hair. “I’ll get him back to you soon.”

The beta glared at him, but then his face softened. “I know you will.”

Greg smiled and squeezed his shoulder before looking at John. “Ready?”

John nodded, ignoring the small frisson of nerves in his belly as Greg smiled at him. He picked up his back and followed Greg down the stairs and into his car.

“Thanks for this,” said John as they pulled out.

“You’re welcome. I really don’t mind. You’re a good person and Lord knows you’ve done wonders for Sherlock.”

“Yeah, well, he’s something, that’s for sure.” John smiled and scrubbed a hand through his hair. 

They rode on in silence for a couple of blocks until Greg spoke up again. “I’m stocked for supplies. You should start in the next twelve hours, right?”

“Maybe sooner. Getting surrounded by alpha scent tends to kick it off for me.”

“Well, I’m sure my flat smells like me. Though I promise I did tidy and throw away the old coffee cups.”

“As long as there aren’t eyeballs in the crisper, it’s fine, I promise.”

“Nope, no eyeballs. Maybe some wilted celery.”

“That I can handle,” promise John.

“You don’t have to handle anything, I’ll take care of you.”

John nodded. “I know. And I appreciate it.”

Greg patted his leg and pulled into the parking lot. He handed John the key. “Need to grab some water from the boot. Go on up.”

John nodded again and picked up his bag, taking a breath as he climbed the stairs.

The flat really did smell like Greg, and John was surprised to find that it relaxed him. Oftentimes alphas just made him tense and wary, at least outside the army.

Greg appeared in a minute with a case of water and set it down in the kitchen, pulling out a few and putting them in the fridge. “You don’t have to stand in the middle of the living room, make yourself comfortable.”

John smiled and went to put his bag in the bedroom, then came back into the living room and turned on the telly. Greg sat down next to him and offered him a bottle of water.

Accepting it, John settled back and leaned a little closer to Greg. Greg put an arm around him and nuzzled the top of his head. “Okay?”

John nodded and shifted closer. “Haven’t started yet, but I’m craving touch,” he admitted.

Greg gave him a hug. “It’s fine. Just us here.”

Sighing, John turned his head to scent Greg and breath him in, just feeling the first stirrings of his heat.

Greg rubbed his side and John could smell Greg’s own arousal as he reacted to John’s. Taking a breath, John shifted to climb into his lap, looking into his face.

“All biology,” said Greg, cupping John’s cheek. “Though you’re an attractive man regardless.” He pulled John in for a kiss.

“Thanks,” smiled John as they broke apart. “You’re not exactly hard on the eyes either.”

Greg chuckled and rest his hands on John’s hips. “Just remember you’re all in control here.”

John nodded and leaned forward to kiss him again, slipping his tongue into Greg’s mouth.

Greg squeezed his hips, moaning softly. John could feel him growing hard underneath him and rolled his hips. 

“Mmm, that’s not fair. Lap full of willing omega,” Greg murmured, pulling John closer and nibbling his shoulder, carefully avoiding his scent pad.

John ground down against him, feeling his own cock straining against his jeans.

“Why don’t you take me to bed, Greg?”

“Be delighted to.” Greg set John on his feet and led him back to the bedroom. He leaned down to kiss John again. “May I undress you?”

“Please.”

Greg watched John as he undressed him, smiling softly as the smaller omega was revealed. John shifted a bit as his scar was shown in the light; Greg leaned down and kissed it before raising his head. “Glad you came to us.”

“Me too.” John leaned in to kiss Greg and began undressing him in return.

As soon as they were both nude, John climbed into the bed and scooted back, omega instincts making him part his thighs as he watched Greg climb in after him. “May I taste you?” asked Greg

John nodded. Greg leaned down to kiss his thigh, then moved in towards the sweet scent of John’s slick. John moaned and relaxed against the bed, arching his back and Greg’s tongue ran along his most sensitive place.

“God, you taste amazing,” murmured Greg, before going back to licking him open.

Being surrounded by Greg’s scent in this bed, the warmth and drag of his tongue… it was all John needed for the full force of his heat to descend. He gave a small cry as a greater wave of slick washed across Greg’s tongue.

“More,” he gasped, clutching at the sheets as he all but writhed on Greg’s tongue.

Greg growled, his own instincts kicking into gear as he pulled back and wiped his mouth. “Good omega,” he whispered, moving up to kiss John.

John moaned into his mouth as Greg adjusted his legs and pushed in all at once. John reveled in the feeling of fullness, of knowing he was being taken care of. He surrendered to the weight of the alpha over him and in him.

Greg thrust a few more times, then pulled out and rolled John over, needing to mount for this first round. John felt only security as he was moved into position. Already he could feel Greg’s knot bumping against him.

“Yes,” he gasped, rocking back against him, feeling his own cock drag against the sheets.

Greg leaned down to bite his shoulder, thrusting harder. John cried out and came a moment before Greg’s knot pushed past his rim.

Greg clutched at him, holding John tightly as he filled him.

John panted as Greg rolled them onto their sides, curling up around him and nuzzling the back of his neck. “Okay?” He asked as their heart rates slowed.

“Yeah, muttered John, enjoying the warmth of Greg at his back and already starting to drift off.

John woke from his doze as Greg’s knot slipped free and the other man got up from the bed. “Just getting some food and water,” he promised, leaning in to kiss John’s cheek.

Settling in, John smiled as he listened to Greg move around his flat. A couple more days of being taken care sounded awfully nice to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing suggested by SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John and I ran with it.
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at Merindab


End file.
